


Bee's Bear

by 505crowd



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic, chan take care of tony and his daughter, chan would be such a great dad, dad tony, his daughters name is bee cuz i said so, i said dad tony!!, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/505crowd/pseuds/505crowd
Summary: Tony and his little girl get sick and Chan does his best to help.
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Bee's Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I usually hate all my fics but I think this one is decent. Enjoy !! 
> 
> DAD TONY!!

Chan wasn’t one to pry. He stayed relatively quiet at work and only held a conversation when he had to. However, when he walked by Tony’s office and heard the man’s rough voice, Chan decided to knock on the door. He couldn’t hear the words being said, but he could hear Tony’s usual soft voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. 

“Chan?” Tony cleared his voice after opening the door and seeing his coworker looking at him with the cutest puppy eyes. “Tony, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, just, really busy. Can’t talk.” A cough erupted out of Tony’s mouth and he hurried to cover it with his elbow. Chan usually didn’t pry, but he ignored Tony and pushed himself into the office. 

“Why don’t I give you a ride home? Get your things, I’ll text Naird.” Taking time to actually examine Tony, Chan could see his face was more pale than usual, and under his eyes grew a light purple. It looked like he hadn't showered or slept in days. “No, Chan. I need the hours. I’m barely paying rent and my apartment is getting too small for me and Bee.” 

Tony wasn’t one to spill every dramatic thing occurring in his life when it came to his baby girl, but he hadn’t slept in days and he was coming down with a cold and he really needed to not be alone for a few minutes. 

“Bee? Is that your girlfriend?” Tony visibly grimaced and shoved his phone in his pocket. “No, she’s my daughter. She’s turning five next month and her room is like two by two.” He sighed and sat down at his desk, letting out a couple more coughs. 

A daughter? Tony had.. a daughter? Chan felt his insides set aflame with jealousy. The most annoying man at work already had his life together. Well, kinda. 

Tony sneezed into his elbow and groaned when his phone started ringing obnoxiously loud. “Hello? … Yeah it’s him … fuck, sorry, uhhh okay I will … 30 minutes … okay thank you, bye.” Tony hung up the phone and laid his head on his desk. 

“Who was that?” Chan asked curiously, sitting in the chair across from Tony’s desk. “Bee’s school. She’s been coughing and sneezing. Temp of 101°f and I have to pick her up. FUCK.” Tony banged his head on the desk which only caused it to hurt more. Reluctantly, he sat up and called his ex. 

“Hey, Bee’s school just called and she needs to be picked up … What do you mean you can’t? Fuck Alyssa, why can’t you skip it? … Fine. … Yeah I will. … Bye.” Tony dropped his phone and banged his head on the desk again. Chan cleared his throat, “um.. I don’t know what that was about but I can pick her up if you want.” Tony lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“Would you?” Chan nodded and smiled, “I’ll text Naird, you grab your things.” Tony was forever grateful for Chan, and if he didn’t feel like throwing up he would probably hug him. 

It took only a couple of minutes before Tony and Chan were in the scientist’s truck and off to the preschool. Chan made sure to keep the volume real low on the radio so Tony wouldn’t get a bigger migraine (Tony mentally thanked him). 

Pulling up to the preschool, Chan offered to go in and get Bee while Tony rested, but Tony reminded him that he has no clue what the little girl looks like. Chan rolled his eyes and let Tony go. 

While waiting in the parking lot, Chan turned the music up a bit and bopped his head to “power” by exo. He was excited to meet Bee. A few hours ago he didn’t even know that the toddler existed. He and Tony weren’t really close, so he had no reason for knowing. Suddenly he felt nervous meeting her. What if she didn’t like him? He shook the thoughts out of his head when Tony opened the passenger door. “Uh, Chan? We don’t have a carseat.” He looked worried and anxious and Chan felt bad. 

“Okay this is probably illegal but, sit in the backseat with her in your lap and hold onto her.” Tony nodded and got into the backseat. Chan was always a safe driver but he made a mental note to be extra careful for Bee’s sake. 

Once buckled in, Chan finally took a glance at Bee. She had long, dark, curly hair that resembled Tony’s. Her eyes were a crystal blue which she presumably took after her mom. Chan would know because he’s definitely noticed Tony’s dark brown chocolate eyes. Bee was curled up on her dad’s lap, the seatbelt over her chest. Chan started the car and took off towards Tony’s house. 

Chan had only been to Tony’s house once, and that was to drop him off after an office party. Tony and Naird got unprofessionally drunk and Chan seemed to be the only responsible one working at Space Force. Despite only being there once, Chan memorized the address in case of an emergency. 

He pulled into the apartment complex’s accommodated parking lot and parked the car. Chan looked into the rearview mirror and saw Tony and Bee asleep, the toddler’s head placed on Tony’s shoulder. Droll was slipping out of her mouth and onto Tony’s favorite suit, and Chan felt his lips turning up into a smile. He got out and opened their door, reaching over them to unbuckle the seatbelt. He picked up Bee out of Tony’s arms and held her against his chest while he shoved Tony to wake him up.

“I got Bee, c’mon.” Chan whispered once Tony opened his eyes. He groaned and reluctantly got out of the surprisingly comfortable truck. “I can take her.” The scientist shook his head and started toward the apartment door. 

Tony opened the door and let his coworker in, suddenly feeling very conscious about his living situation. “Just so you know, this place was only a temporary place to stay while I save enough for an actual house.” He unlocked the door to his specific apartment and cringed when he saw Bee’s toy’s thrown all over the place. “How long is temporary?” Chan asked when he saw family photos lined up on the wall right above tiny crayon doodles from when Bee was younger. “Uh, six years?” Tony groaned and took a seat on his couch. 

“I first moved here when I got that job with Hannah, but I met Alyssa and we hit it off. I would say we made a tiny mistake but Bee is anything but a mistake.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “We broke up before she was even born and Alyssa couldn’t handle the responsibility and she was ready to give Bee up for adoption but I couldn’t do it. I didn’t have the money to raise a kid either, but I’m handling it.” 

Chan laid Bee down on her dad’s chest and shoved his hand in his pockets. “I think you’re really brave. Raising a child by yourself is a really big responsibility.” He took a seat on the edge of the couch and watched as Tony mindlessly ran his fingers through Bee’s hair while she slept on his chest. Tony opened his eyes when he spoke to Chan. “Thank you, it really means a lot, Chan.”

Chan’s face heated up and his stomach felt full of butterflies. He ignored it and smiled, “Should I make you guys some soup?” Tony let his eyes close again, “there’s some chicken noodle soup you can heat up.” 

Without another word, Chan walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was stocked up with juice pouches and Chan honestly wasn’t sure if that was for Tony or Bee. He found the leftover chicken noodle soup he figured they had for dinner the night before and heated it up. 

Walking into the room with a bowl of steaming hot soup in each hand, Chan found them both asleep. He didn’t know how to take care of children since he never had young relatives, but he didn’t think it would be that hard. He laid the bowls on the coffee table and picked up the toddler again. 

He wondered around Tony’s small apartment in search of the girl’s room. The first door he opened was Tony’s room. It was full of sports paraphernalia and movie posters but it was fairly clean. He continued down the hall and found the next door to be Bee’s. There was a twin sized bed covered in pink blankets and a brown teddy bear laying on the floor. Chan laid her down in the center of the bed and tucked her in. She rolled around and whimpered, “Teddy Grahams”. Chan figured it was the name of the bear laying on the floor so he picked it up and tucked it under her arm. She turned back around and fell back asleep. 

When Chan walked back to the living room, (dodging the toys on the floor) Tony was sitting up eating the soup. “Thank you for taking care of us. It’s been a while since I’ve had any sort of break.” Chan felt genuinely bad for Tony. He was a single dad working at a stupid job that paid barely enough to keep him and his daughter in their apartment. He sat down next to Tony and proposed an idea. 

“What if we get an apartment together- or a house.” Tony turned his head to look at his coworker. “What?” His soup almost fell out of his mouth and Chan looked disgusted. “Swallow before you speak, idiot. I asked if you wanted to get a house together. My lease is almost up and you look like you need some help getting out of here.” Tony swallowed his noodles and smiled. “Chan you fucking genius.” He reached over and hugged his cowor- his friend. 

“I take that as a yes?” “Yes.”

Tony finished his noodles and turned on Ducktales; he turned it on for Bee one day and fell in love with it. His stomach felt weird but he knew it wasn’t because he had a temperature of 101.3°f. He leaned his head on Chan’s shoulder and fell asleep in his work suit.

The next morning Chan awoke with his arms and legs entangled in F. Tony Scarapiducci’s. They must’ve fallen asleep on the couch and didn’t feel like moving to someplace more comfortable, a decision Chan personally regrets. 

He tried moving his arms and legs off of Tony with a sudden urge to pee. He almost screamed when he saw Bee sitting in front of the couch staring at them. Kids are fucking weird. 

“Hey Bee.” He whispered in an attempt to let Tony stay asleep. “Hey! Are you my new daddy?” She squeaked, throwing her arms up in excitement. Chan felt his cheeks warm up and he almost didn’t want to tell her no. “Um.. no?” He successfully escaped from Tony’s limbs and walked her across the room. “I’m your daddy’s work partner, I’m sure you’ll be seeing more of me soon.” He moved to push her bed head out of her face when he felt her skin burning up. 

“Wow, we probably should’ve given you some medicine last night, huh bub?” Bee tilted her head but kept smiling. Chan found it endearing. 

He ignored his bladder in favor of taking care of Bee. He picked her up and carried her on his hip into the kitchen. She leaned her head on his shoulder while holding hands with her teddy bear. He sat her on the counter while he rummaged through Tony’s cabinets. “Let’s see.. We have tylenol, that should work.” He poured her the correct amount and offered it to her. “Yuck!” She pushed the medicine away from Chan. He sighed and tried to think of a solution.

“Did I ever tell you what I do for a living?” He asked, looking at the medicine in wonder. “No..” She whispered, suddenly very interested. “I’m a scientist. My job is to make medicine that makes your hurt tummy feel better.” He wasn’t completely lying, but that was definitely not his job. She smiled wide and let him finish. “I made this medicine here. If only I had a brave little girl who could test it out for me..” He put on a pout in hopes of convincing her. 

Bee puffed up her chest and pointed to herself, “Well I’m a brave little girl!” Chan raised his eyebrows in shock. “You are?” She took the cup out of Chan’s hands and downed it, the smile never leaving her face. “See? I’m really brave.” Chan couldn’t help from audibly awing at her. “As brave as your dad.”

He grabbed some pancake mix from one of the cabinets and got to work on breakfast. He made bunny pancakes as requested by Bee. She covered hers in syrup even after Chan told her not to. He figured that was for future Tony to deal with. Which speaking of-

"Chan-" Tony ran into the room, out of breath. "it's almost ten and Bee usually wakes me up at nine and she's not in her room-" he paused when he saw the four year old sitting on the counter with a mouth full of sticky pancakes. 

"Tony, she's fine. She took her medicine, got dressed and went potty." Tony took a few deep breaths before having another coughing fit. "I might need some of that medicine too." 

_______________

Tony and Chan were too excited about moving in together, they couldn't keep it a secret. It first spilled when Chan and Tony were eating lunch with Angela. 

"Yeah well when Chan and I find the perfect home, we can finally have fun parties." Tony said before shoving his mouth full of chicken tenders.

"We already agreed on no parties. We aren't college students." Chan rolled his eyes, ignoring how sloppy Tony was.

"Wait, am I missing something?" Angela furrowed her eyebrows, dropping her fork. "Are you guys dating?" 

"What? No." Tony rushed out, almost choking on his chicken. "Just roommates." 

"Oh cool, could I move in too?" Angela half joked, taking a drink of water. Chan was quick to turn her down anyways. "Sorry Angela, there just isn't enough room with a little kid running around." Angela spit out the water but before she could ask what kid, Brad chimed in from across the room. "Well, could I move in? I don't take up a lot of space." 

"What the fuck Brad? I don't want to clean up after your old ass." Tony grimaced and pushed his plate away from himself. "Great, I lost my appetite." 

Chan smacked Tony's shoulder lightly, the contact setting off the butterflies in his stomach again. He shrugged them off and continued eating lunch. 

_______________

They moved into their house a month later. It was three rooms and only five miles away from work. It worked for both of them, and even Bee. Her room happened to be in between Tony and Chan's, just in case of an emergency. 

After moving in, Chan took care of Bee a lot more. He helped her get ready for school while Tony got ready for work. She grew to like him even more.

One night they were all sitting down on the couch watching another episode of Ducktales when Bee fell asleep in between them, her bear tight in her arms. 

Chan turned and looked at Tony who was still engrossed in the tv show. He smiled, finally giving his feelings a name. He loved Tony. 

Tony felt Chan looking at him and the attention made his face burn red. He turned to give eye contact and a brief smile. "Like what you see?" He teased, pushing a piece of hair behind Chan's ear. 

"Yeah," he answered back, biting his lip and waiting for Tony's reaction. The media manager froze.

"Chan, I'm going to kiss you. Is that okay?" 

"Yes, please." 

Tony leaned over Bee and locked lips with Chan, his hands reaching up to hold either side of Chan's face.


End file.
